This invention relates to a system wherein the components providing the covering trim for a bath/shower valve are attached and adjustable without the use of screws.
Typically, bath or shower surrounds are provided with at least one mixing valve and a diverter valve. The mixing valve is utilized to control the mixture of hot and cold water which is delivered into the tub or from the shower. The diverter valve typically controls the flow of water to either the shower or the bath spout.
In the past, a cover member, called an escutcheon, covers the valve and provides the outermost trim member. Typically, an inner valve housing within the wall is provided with a mounting bracket. The mounting bracket receives screws from the escutcheon. While screws can be made to be attractive or decorative, the screws themselves may still detract from the desired overall outer appearance.
Various systems have been proposed wherein the escutcheon simply is received on an outer peripheral surface of a valve member. However, these systems have not provided a way for tightly securing the escutcheon to the valve assembly and against the wall.
Further, in many of the known valve trim systems, the escutcheon provides the function of securing the valve within its housing. Thus, the escutcheon needs to be placed upon the wall at a relatively early point in the construction of the bath or shower surround. Since the escutcheon is thus attached during a good deal of construction, there is the possibility of damage to the escutcheon.
The proposed invention includes an escutcheon that can be attached to a valve assembly without any screws, and wherein the valve is secured within its housing by a member which would not ultimately be exposed.